


Welcome Home, Sister

by DraceDomino



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Queen Elsa has been away from home for too long. When she finally arrives back at the castle she finds that her dear sister has missed her tremendously, and has been understandably worried that she wouldn't come home safe. As the two girls celebrate being reunited certain confessions arrive between them, and the sisters find themselves enjoying each other in ways they never had before...





	

Welcome Home, Sister  
-By Drace Domino

After a long and perilous voyage, it felt good to be back home. Queen Elsa had been away for the past month and a half, visiting Corona on a diplomatic task that would form boundaries between itself and Arendelle. It was an important trip but she had sorely missed her home, not to mention her beloved sister Anna. It had almost broken her heart to leave her little sister behind when she had left for her trip, but with some representative of the family needed back home there hadn’t been another option. With the notion of seeing her again fresh in her mind, Elsa had made a beeline for the castle the second the ship landed at the bay.

It was late in the evening when Elsa arrived, though even later than she had expected. A stray windstorm had thrown the vessel off course for nearly two weeks, and though such delays were sometimes expected with sea travel it had nonetheless made the heartache of being far from home even more intense. As a result Queen Elsa had spared hardly any words for any of her advisors as she travelled through the city, smiling politely and promising to give them full reports in the morning. Corona was a lovely kingdom with peaceful people and a friendly young woman ruling it; reports of it could wait until morning while her desire to see her sister simply couldn’t. And no sooner than seven minutes after landing back in Arendelle the door to Elsa’s castle open and closed, and the queen was officially back home.

Through dark halls Queen Elsa walked, holding a candle as she savored the experience of being home again. She had dressed for the sea and was still wearing her thick travelling pants and a heavy overcoat; garments she had worn mostly for the comfort of the crew. The cold might not have mattered to her, but a queen wearing little more than an evening gown on board a rolling ship had hardly seemed appropriate. Now heavy boots made their way down the hall towards the side by side bedrooms of herself and Anna, and while she moved the queen pulled free a scarf she had worn just for show, letting it fall casually and carelessly behind her. Still holding her single candle the queen pushed gently against the door of her sister, excitement rising within her at the notion of seeing her again.

How would she wake her up? A gentle nudge and a kiss on the cheek? Or maybe a great big pile of snow, just dropped on her from a foot above! She was already giggling at the possibilities, and when she slinked into the room her heart almost immediately sank.

“...Anna?” Queen Elsa’s voice filled a room within the castle for the first time in over a month, and it sounded bewildered and just a little sad. The bed of her younger sister was empty, and from wall to wall it looked untouched. The bed had been made by the cleaning staff and everything was in perfect order, though the tragic lack of lovely, adorable little sister resonated deep within the older woman. She sighed thoughtfully, and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before turning gently on a heel. “...maybe she’s out?”

It was far too late for a girl of Anna’s age and prestige to be out and about, but Elsa couldn’t blame her. Nobody knew how lonely the castle could be better than her, and though she was disappointed that she couldn’t sweep her sister up in snow while she slept, seeing her in the morning would be a close second place. She forced a smile to her lips as she left Anna’s room and quickly turned towards her own, stepping inside and breathing a deep and satisfied sigh.

Anna or no, it was nice to be in her own room again. Four familiar walls and a lavish bed, far softer than anything on board the ship. Elsa barely even looked around before she started to undress in the middle of her bedroom, setting the candle aside to peel away her jacket and shirt and step free of the heavy boots. She unclasped the back of her bra and allowed her bare breasts to hang free in her bedroom but stopped short of removing her pants; finding them oddly comfortable thanks to their warm and baggy style. It was with merely those sailor pants strapped across her body that Elsa finally turned towards her bed, taking a few steps closer before stopping immediately short. Her eyes opened, her cheeks went red, and instantly her heart began to leap.

There she was, as perfect and as adorable as ever. Anna was dozing peacefully there in her sister’s bed, clutching one of Elsa’s pillows against her while she did so. Wearing a simple evening slip the young woman had the covers pulled up to just underneath her arms, though her long strawberry hair served as a wild and long blanket across her lovely features. Features that, upon closer inspection, made Elsa ache.

“...you’ve been crying.” The queen whispered to her dozing sister, a single hand moving to trace a finger down the slope of her cheek. She traced the line of several tears with that digit, biting down on her bottom lip as she did so. Anna’s suffering was something that Queen Elsa would never take lightly, but that evening she knew enough to know that she was to blame. A long trip by boat, one that had lasted two weeks longer than usual...in their family, such a thought was a terrifying one, considering how they had been orphaned. With a soft bend of her brow Elsa moved forward, bracing a knee against the edge of the bed and slowly gliding into it.

For the moment she completely forgot that she was undressed from the waist up, but it didn’t matter as she slid underneath the covers and allowed them to ride above the edge of her breasts. Her arms stretched out warmly and with great intent, not hesitation to pull around Anna’s body and draw the sleeping girl near. By the time she was halfway against Elsa Anna was already starting to wake up, and by the time her eyes opened she was fully within her sister’s embrace. Queen Elsa held her beloved sister tight against her as she felt Anna rock with emotion, first hearing a sudden murmur of surprise before what could only be described as a desperate, yet happy sob.

Instantly arms returned around her and Anna squeezed her sister back, not hesitating to bury her face against the other girl’s bare shoulder. The sting of tears could once more be witnessed on the girl’s face, though these happy marks found a place to rest against the bare flesh of her older sister. In their first wordless embrace in over a month Anna drew her fingers tight against her sister’s flesh, holding their chests intensely close as she finally offered a weak, weary whisper.

“...this...this better not be a dream.” She warned, emotion ringing heavy and hard in her voice. She’d still take it if it was, even though that would only make the morning all the more painful. Thankfully Elsa was there to assure her of her reality, squeezing her sister back and holding onto her as fiercely tight as she could manage. She turned her head just long enough to give Anna a kiss on the side of her head just above her ear, and there she let her lips linger while she offered her a loving, tender whisper.

“I’m home, Anna.” She murmured, before adding a gentle thought. “...I won’t leave you again. I swear.”

Next time, Corona could send its leader to them, for there was nothing on their admittedly beautiful shores even half as important to her as her sister. The grip that Elsa held around Anna tightened considerably as emotion quivered through her, and she could begin to feel the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. The response to her arrival that Anna offered was so desperate and so loving that Elsa felt a great swell of guilt within her, and she fully realized the error of going out on a mission while leaving her sister alone. It was a cruel thing indeed, and now the tears that slipped from Elsa’s eyes found a place pressed into the hair of her younger sister. Her muscles tightened and she breathed in deep, savoring not just Anna’s scent, but the warmth in her embrace.

The two sisters had missed each other more than words could say, and it wasn’t long before Anna joined in with Elsa’s gentle crying upon their reunion. She found a place to bury her face against the crook of Elsa’s neck, dampening her sister’s flesh as she sobbed softly against her. Though she felt the bare skin of Elsa’s topless form behind her fingers she was far too emotional to recognize and realize it; focused not on the fact that Elsa was half naked, but that she was back. That she was finally, after so many long weeks, home.

For a few long moments the two sisters were silent, sharing their thoughts through the tender yet dedicated grip they held each other with. Resting there underneath the covers the two girls embraced like they never had before, celebrating that their trial was over and they were together again. Crying, caressing, even gentle whispering found its way between them in that loving and rejoiceful moment, and it wasn’t for some time before Elsa finally started to pull away. Only a few inches of course; she didn’t want to be far from Anna so soon, but she let her head lean back enough so that she could catch her sister’s eyes. Once their gazes met Elsa allowed her hand to travel up, moving to let her slightly chilly digits caress the top of her sister’s brow.

“...why are you in my bed, Anna?” She asked gently, in as non-accusing a way as she could manage. “Did something happen to your room?”

“N-No...nothing happened.” Anna sniffled a bit, and looked up at her sister with a weak but fond glance. “I just...I missed you so much, Elsa. And the pillows, the sheets...they just all smell like you. And when your ship was delayed, all I could think of was Mom and Dad, and...and I...I just wanted to feel like...like you were still here.” It was as heartbreaking a reason as Elsa could’ve imagined, and it made her guilt swell up tremendously. She moved in to hug her sister once more, though this time she rolled forward to pin the girl against the bed. Anna’s shoulders fell to the mattress and her head comfortably nestled into the pillow, her topless sister soon moving to lay atop her. She even swung a leg over to straddle Anna’s lap to give the girl the full weight of her presence; letting her know in no uncertain terms that it wasn’t a dream. Still somehow oblivious that she was still shirtless Elsa gazed down innocently at her little sister, her long braid of blonde hair hanging at the side of her head as she studied the other woman’s eyes. She did her best to hold back the tears for Anna’s sake, but couldn’t stop it as a few more clung against the corners of her eyes.

“I’m here now, Anna.” She promised, offering her bravest big sister smile. “I...I can apologize all day tomorrow, and I should. But for now it’s late, and you should really get to sleep.” One of her hands drew forward once more, and she let her fingers tease across the underside of her sister’s chin. “You can sleep here if you want. I’ll...I’ll get a shirt on, and we can have a sister sleepover like we did back in the old days. Does that sound good?”

She smiled fondly and tenderly to her sister, and for Elsa’s own estimations, it did indeed sound good. As the big sister it didn’t suit her to show quite so much emotion, and though she was heartbroken over what she had inadvertently done to Anna, she could make it up to her over the course of the next day. For now it would do the girl good to get some sleep, to rest her beautiful head and let her eyes drift shut for slumber. As Elsa pressed herself down a little harder against her sister she moved her lips to peck her forehead, giving her a long, lingering kiss near the bridge of her nose. Even when the kiss ended she let her head linger there, her eyes drifting idly closed and her body simply relaxing in the moment. It was good to be with Anna again; better than she had felt in weeks, and the comfort with which the two sisters immediately found between each other was natural and fluid. Despite the tears and the heartache both Anna and Elsa simply felt...home again, their small family complete and the sole focus of their hearts once more fulfilled. Elsa let such thoughts drift through her mind as she continued to straddle her little sister, head lingering just a few inches above Anna’s own.

And it was in that moment that she was taken suddenly, completely, and irrevocably off guard. It was in that moment that her life changed forever, as Anna’s arms slowly moved to wrap about her sister’s bare, exposed shoulders.

The gentle pull that Anna applied to Elsa’s shoulders was so subtle and sweet that she didn’t realize where it was going until their lips met. The younger woman pulled Elsa in until their chests were locked in close, her head tilting as she offered her mouth up against that of her older sister’s. It was clear that the kiss was far from the chaste touch of two sisters from the very beginning, her lips parting and her tongue slinking forward to lightly brush against the mouth of the other woman. As Elsa felt that gentle contact she almost immediately froze; her eyes going wide as the shockingly soft, sweet kiss of her younger sister moved across her lips. Her eyes shot open wide but she made no effort to pull away, her head spinning with every possible explanation ranging from madness to some sort of deep dream. Perhaps she was still on the boat, slumbering long and deep and letting her mind wander? Maybe the ship really didn’t make it to its destination, and this was some sort of shipwrecked illusion as she floated about on a piece of driftwood? The reality of it sank in as the seconds passed, with Anna’s tongue tenderly drifting from corner to corner as she gave Elsa’s own a soft glistening layer of moisture. Her arms tightened and she held the older girl as close as she could manage, up until the point when the kiss softly broke.

It was through no means of Elsa’s own that it shattered, but she also did nothing to save it. As their lips fell away from one another once more Anna was left with her hands scooping against the back of Elsa’s bare neck, holding against her as she gazed up with a shameful look in her eyes. She was embarrassed, that much was clear, with a heavy blush marking her features and an apologetic look tinting her gaze. She bit down on her bottom lip as she struggled for an explanation, and when none came easy to her she fidgeted idly from where she laid.

“I...I’m sorry, it, uh…” How could she possibly forge an explanation for that? What could she say to make it “okay” that she had just kissed her sister? She swallowed nervously, and continued whispering between the tense air surrounding them. “I’m really sleepy, and I...it just seemed like...it’s been on my mi-nnnmmm…!”

For their second kiss it was Anna that was left surprised as Queen Elsa closed the distance between them. The topless blonde had done quite a bit of thinking in those tense few seconds, seconds that she spent coming to terms with what Anna had done and all that her little sister meant to her. She was beautiful and kind and had always been her conscience, and if Anna thought it was okay...then who was she to judge? The pleasure that had begun to blossom inside of her at Anna’s kiss pushed Elsa on as she resealed their kiss, and while her arms scooped underneath the other woman’s head she nestled in close to make sure it lasted for a few long moments. Her lips parted and she let her own tongue sneak forward to emulate the actions Anna had just given her, sweeping idly back and forth across the other girl’s lips before soon joining with the warm embrace of the other girl’s tongue.

And there they were, the sisters finally on the same page in their intimate evening. Their kiss flowed naturally as soon as their tongues met, and the two women practically melted into each other as an unusual bond formed between them. With racing hearts they kissed warmly and lovingly into the other; Elsa teasing her fingers along the blushing cheeks of her beloved Anna and Anna letting her hands flatten against Elsa’s bare, smooth back. Tender whimpers and gasps flowed from their lips in the few instances that they were separated, but such breaks in their affection were few and far between. Neither one of them seemed keen on releasing the kiss anytime soon, perhaps because they were afraid to face the conversation that would follow, or simply perhaps it felt all too enchanting to give up so easily. Or both.

As Anna trembled underneath her sister’s affections she soon found one of her hands moving up, flowing into Elsa’s blonde locks and smoothly caressing through them. It was almost impossible to resist thinking about times during their upbringing when Elsa would braid her hair, or when Anna had so desperately wanted to be just like her big sister. Childhood sisterly devotion had developed in ways most unusual over the years, and the two orphaned sisters were discovering something altogether new and amazing. Through each other’s first kiss it was easy for both of them to see the truth of the matter: they were just as naturally and just as potently each other’s first love. First, only, and eternal.

When their lips finally parted it wasn’t until nearly a full ten minutes later, ten minutes that had been filled with the noises of sinful yet joyful kissing. Minutes that had been bathed in affection and passion, with the two sisters sharing sweet caresses while they both worked towards understanding what was happening between them. Anna was bold despite being the younger of the two and had even caressed the side of one of Elsa’s exposed breasts, an action that made both of them gasp into the embrace with butterflies bouncing between their stomachs. The straddling position that Elsa was holding overtop Anna was suddenly feeling far more intimate than before, pushing the boundaries of good sisterly care and the actions of a true lover. When the kiss ended both women were blushing tremendously, wearing tints of red across their cheeks from everything ranging from shame to excitement. And for a few long, sweet seconds, neither one knew just what to say. They shared a knowing gaze as the weight of what had just happened settled between them, and though they weren’t sure how to respond neither one of them pulled away. If anything they held each other closer, tighter, and with far more devotion.

“...I love you.” Elsa whispered, her voice chiming in so tenderly and quiet it was as if she was telling a profane secret. As Anna’s face drifted underneath her own the older sister found herself unable to hold back her thoughts, letting them pour as quietly and preciously from her lips as she could manage. While their noses idly brushed from side to side she found herself stealing another tiny kiss; one pressed just to the edge of Anna’s lips and enough to make her tenderly gasp. “I...mean I love you...more than...more than I should. Being away from you, Anna, it was...it was-”

“Torture.” Anna whispered back just as softly, her fingers once more sliding down the back of Elsa’s hair. She let her fingers get lost in her sister’s locks for a long moment, and her adorable, freckled features turned towards that heartmelting smile she was so easily able to deliver. Her bright eyes shining, her smile nothing short of intoxicating, it was like she was daring Elsa to fall into another kiss and never pull herself out. “I felt that way, too. But you’re home now. You’re home and...and we have...this.” As she spoke one of her hands slid forward, cupping her sister’s cheek with a grip that was tender and sweet. Her thumb settled just overtop Elsa’s lips and she traced them idly, moving in a slow and sweeping gesture as she showed her older sister a sweet brush of delight. Unable to hold back her boundless enthusiasm and her dynamic personality it wasn’t long until a laugh was bubbling from within Anna, even as she found herself lunging forward and tightening her hold on her sister’s shoulders. Before long she was practically cackling in her sweetest voice, her arms locking in as she pushed forward with such momentum that it toppled both girls over the side of the bed. “I love you tooooooo!”

Laughter preceded a playful thud as their tangled bodies connected with the floor, and continued even as they found another kiss between them. This time Anna straddled Elsa, her hands pressed to her older sister’s cheeks as she ushered her into a deep, intimate kiss. There on the floor the young women continued their expression of passion to one another, caring nothing for anything else in the world except each other.

Elsa was finally home, and their family was more complete than ever.

\--

It was nearly two hours later before the two sisters had a chance to properly process everything they had done. Elsa’s baggy sailor pants and boots laid discarded on the floor right alongside Anna’s own sleeping clothes, and together the two women laid underneath the covers of Elsa’s bed. There didn’t seem much reason for Anna to ever sleep anywhere else now; if the past few hours were any indication she would be most welcome within her sister’s bed from that evening on. The two naked young women held each other close as they rested under the covers, drawing in the scent of passion that they had flooded through the room and idly caressing up and down each other’s bodies. Elsa, laying flat on her back and gazing up at the ceiling, held her little sister neatly against her and locked her hands about her waist.

There was no shame in either woman, both of them having fully embraced the new life they had discovered together. They saw no sin in their actions and neither one had a trace of regret, instead completely satisfied that their unique relationship had taken a few deep steps further. When Elsa let a hand trail up to gently trail her fingers through Anna’s hair the younger woman gave a content sigh, and leaned up to press the faintest hint of a kiss against her sister’s cheek.

“...I’m so glad you’re home.” She whispered, before a tiny giggle rose from the back of her throat. “I mean...I suppose that much is obvious, considering everything we just did.”

It was an understatement by any estimations. In the past two hours they had tasted each other, touched each other, even pressed their sexes together while they kissed like ravenous, primal creatures. They had given each other new heights of pleasure that they had never known before, and they had gone from virgins to being outright experts in the realm of pleasing another woman. Their bodies had worked together naturally and fluidly and they had relished every last minute of it. Even now as Elsa laid there she could taste the lingering flavor of Anna’s slit across her lips, and she made it a point to drag her tongue as slowly across her mouth as possible. Only with that last taste on her tongue did she look back at her younger sister, giggling in turn as she bowed her head down to give her a loving peck on the bridge of her nose.

“I’m glad to be home.” She whispered in loving response, as fingers danced down Anna’s spine. The cold touches were enough to make her shiver and push even closer, and she drew a wide, happy smile that she instantly buried against Elsa’s throat. Tender kisses began to be laid across the queen’s flesh, kisses that soon became more hungry, fervent, and doting. Just as one of Anna’s tender hands swept down to fondle Elsa’s breast again, one of Anna’s thighs moved to nestle against the folds in between the queen’s legs. She was clearly ready for more even though just a few happy minutes had passed, her youthful enthusiasm for exploring a new sensation running deep within her.

And Elsa, lying there underneath the weight of her sister’s affections, could only smile like she never had before. As heat overtook her and she found herself rocking up against Anna’s thigh, there was little more the queen could do but to give in to the affections of her younger sister once more. The passion between them was too great, the bond far too strong. Soon she found her hands tightening on Anna, fingers digging in against her tender body and her weight pushing forward to roll the girl onto her back.

“...you’re such a naughty girl, Anna…” Elsa whispered with a smile as she turned the tables, one final whisper pouring from her lips before she sealed a new kiss between them. “But I love you so much…”

And there, within Queen Elsa’s bedchambers, the two sisters continued to enjoy their first night together. The first of many, the first of a shared lifetime together within the grip of their new union.

Queen Elsa, ruler of Arendelle, had found the love of her life waiting for her in bed. And while she resolved to never take another long trip away from home, she had a hard time saying the one fateful trip to Corona was anything but the most important voyage she ever went on. The trip itself had been long and uneventful...but the reward at the end was all she ever wanted.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I genuinely hope you enjoyed this little romantic adventure.
> 
> Please glimpse at [my tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you like my work. I write quite a bit of stories, from naughty to nice! Probably way more naughty though.


End file.
